Colores cálidos
by MiloLM
Summary: A pesar de estar hecho del color de la máxima pureza no puede evitar sentirse atraído hacia los colores cálidos. Como un atardecer en libertad. Como su preciosa Emma. (Como la sangre que mancha sus manos.)


**Título: **Colores cálidos.

**Personajes: **Norman, (Mención) Emma, Ray.

**Pairings: **Norman x Emma.

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Arco de Escape de Grace Field - Arco de Minerva.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, poco románticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** T

**Categoría:** Suspenso, Romance.

**Total de palabras: **1975

**Notas:** amo el NorEmma, ah «3

Siempre quise escribir de un Norman psicópata uvu

* * *

**Summary:** A pesar de estar hecho del color de la máxima pureza no puede evitar sentirse atraído hacia los colores cálidos. Como un atardecer en libertad. Como su preciosa Emma. (Como la sangre que mancha sus manos.)

* * *

—Ah, Emma tiene un color de cabello muy bonito —menciona Norman luego del largo silencio en el que se dedicó a observar a la niña jugar en el jardín. Gira sus ojitos hacia la mujer, quien le sonríe dulcemente—. ¿No lo crees, Mamá?

—Por supuesto que sí —afirma ella, contenta, acariciando su cabecita blanca con su mechón de media luna sobresaliendo orgullosamente—. El cabello de Emma es de un lindo color, como las naranjas.

—Como un atardecer —alega con la emoción brillando en sus inocentes ojos de cielo, volviendo a ver a la joven tan inquieta que le ha sacado más de un suspiro aún a sus escasos cinco años—. Yo amo el cabello de Emma, Mamá.

Desde entonces apareció por primera vez la fijación por los colores cálidos dentro del joven Norman. Había algo que le llamaba a ello; y para su mente tan infantil era una cosa que debía ser admirado, no sólo el naranja, porque el cabello de la niña que quería tanto tenía muchos tonos y era una hermosa acuarela de pura vida. Él amaba eso, amaba verla saltar de aquí para allá, con una antena rebotando preciosa en la punta, riendo y alegrando la mañana —y su vida entera— de cada uno de ellos, de cada niño dentro del orfanato.

Su mundo se había convertido en un cuadro hermoso lleno de los más increíbles colores cálidos que antes hubo imaginado cualquier persona en el mundo. Era gracias a ella, solamente ella y siempre ella.

Norman estaba convencido de que, una vez salieran del orfanato, se quedaría a lado de Emma para así seguir admirándola, para seguir deleitándose visualmente con todo su esplendor tan cegador. Aunque su deseo no se cumplió y su atardecer se tiñó de negro desesperación y en blanco muerto, así diluyéndose por todo su rostro, por sus brazos, sus manos, resbalando de entre sus dedos y salpicando la alfombra de satín que formaba parte de una salita de alegrías contenidas y sueños dibujados con pinceles rotos. Se ahoga en terror de saber que pronto será asesinado como muchos, miles de niños antes que él.

O no, por supuesto. Él simplemente no va a permitir eso. Mucho menos si es la misma Emma quien está en un peligro igual al suyo. Norman no va a permitir que la niña que logró alumbrar su vida tan grandiosamente caiga en las garras de seres que no merecen llamarse más que atrocidades repugnantes y sedientas de la vida de seres inocentes —y que su único destino siempre será el infierno, que él desea, los torture por una mísera eternidad para expiar el pecado de hacer llorar a la persona más increíble de todas—.

Así que traza un plan, y luego otro, y otro, y uno más. Cada uno mejor perfeccionado que el anterior. Si uno falla el otro debía funcionar, y si ese fallaba el siguiente sería la solución. Debe ser astuto y pensar adecuadamente, no tiene que dejar ni un hueco o su tesoro de colores será arrebatado en un parpadeo, y la sola idea lo inunda en tanta cólera y tormento que siente desfallecer un instante. Pero no se rinde, no cae, ni lo hará, todavía eso signifique que será él mismo quien tomará el lugar de mártir para partir hacia un océano con olor a muerte y más muerte. Ese es su destino final y ya no hay escapatoria.

_«No importa»_

Está contento con pensar (convencerse) de que ella escapará y seguirá viviendo. Si es de esa manera, con todo gusto acepta sacrificar su existencia como si esta no valiera nada —porque es así, porque nada vale más que la vida de Emma—. Empero la muerte no le visita realmente, sólo un susto, una estela que está allí como algo imborrable, y las garras mortíferas se mantienen alejadas junto con los ojos que gritan hambrientos el hecho de que se trata de alguien demasiado valioso para ser desperdiciado.

(Quiere vomitar. Siente tantas ganas de vomitar. De escupir el ácido odio que le quema la garganta encima de las personas que le traicionaron y los monstruos que acechan en los oscuros valles recónditos de su prisión, fingiendo ser seres humanos aunque nunca llegarán a serlo.

Oh, pero él no es idiota. Así que se guarda el veneno de serpiente para un momento adecuado y se sujeta de las cuerdas blancas que lo sacan del pozo, ingenuamente creyendo que se rendirá y someterá a ese mundo de porquería que no ha logrado más que abrir en su pecho una herida de asco y repulsión que no será cerrada hasta que arremeta con más fuerza en su contra.)

Su prisión es blanca. No le causa sentimientos. Hay vacío en su rededor y piensa seriamente que, aunque él esté acostumbrado al pasar de los días que ya ha dejado de contar, no le agrada del todo tanto paisaje impoluto.

En silencio desea darle más color a su ambiente. Pintarlo como a un cuadro de artista revolucionario, trazos aquí y allá, un detalle por aquí y algo de emoción acá, enseñarles a todos que es mejor así. Desea teñir su nueva vida con otros matices que sean más vivos. De tonalidades cálidas, quizás.

Pero no hay naranja por ningún lado en su visión y eso lo desilusiona. Pero de nuevo no se rinde y busca fervientemente la salida, tantea con cuidado las paredes de la cueva con aroma a podrido que se ha convertido en su hogar maldito que está todo calcado de pureza como en algún libro de fantasía —y terror— que ha leído en alguna parte. Y entonces halla una grieta diminuta que es su escapatoria y la usa de la mejor manera, consigue hormigas trabajadoras (y endemoniadas, rotas hasta la médula, enloquecidas en desprecio) que con gusto le servirán, dando hasta su último aliento de ser así necesario.

Pero, como nadie de ellos logra encontrar el color naranja que anhela, él mismo escarba en la carne de las criaturas que caen a sus pies, mueve las tripas, corta las arterias, desgarra los músculos y rompe los huesos, aprieta el corazón en su centro. La sangre le salpica en todos lados, se vuelve colorido otra vez.

Pero no es el color de atardecer que desea.

(_Igual una parte suya se siente satisfecho y no puede evitar sonreír con el descubrimiento de algún tipo de relajante natural para su demacrado ser hecho polvo blanco de lo que antes era una luna libre._)

Y sigue buscando. Sigue destruyendo. Sigue tratando de hallar su precioso color favorito. Ningún niño que ha rescatado lo tiene encima, ninguno es, no obstante, digno de tal cosa al fin y al cabo. Así que no hay remedio.

Todo se pinta de rojo. No es hermoso. No como ella.

(Él se sume en su soledad helada y ríe, ríe, ríe su desdicha amarga, porque su luz se extingue cada vez más con los colores que poco a poco van pudriéndose a su alrededor. Sus dedos tratan de alcanzar una mísera ilusión de vida de cobre pero nunca llega.

—Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, por favor.

Y chapotea desanimado en algo así como alquitrán, y quiere ahogarse, quiere huir, quiere vivir. No obstante queda adherido a su piel aquella responsabilidad que jamás debía cargar y no desea deshacerse de ella. Además sabe, ya no hay otra opción para seguir manteniéndolo cuerdo en el mundo, y que no se hunda en su rincón mental donde terminará añorando una infancia hecha de cristal.)

Con pesar, decide descansar de su búsqueda. Es entonces cuando ella vuelve a aparecer, corriendo a sus brazos una vez más, regalando de su calidez reconfortante y limpiando por instantes sus manos temblorosas teñidas de puro carmín. Sus ojos de cielo retoman su brillo y Emma está ahí para decirle que está bien, que está realmente feliz de volver a verle vivo.

Las preciosas tonalidades inundan su visión después de largos años. Hay un cosquilleo en su pecho y no ha dejado de sonreír. Está tan contento de saber que ha sobrevivido.

Así que decide que ya no va a dejar nunca más que alguien (_algún monstruo, alguna asquerosa cosa incapaz de ser perdonado_) se atreva a llevársela de su lado. No quiere que su paisaje se vuelva de otro color nunca más. Por lo que exterminar todo demonio de esa tierra maldita es su única opción y, a pesar de las quejas de Emma —que con su corazón hecho de un universo lleno de amor que supuestamente él pertenece con derecho, que alberga en sí tantas cosas, entre ellas, más de su precioso color carmesí que ahora ama luego de encontrarlo interesante dentro de ella—, esta vez no se va a echar atrás ni va a sacrificar más almas.

Por supuesto, es por su propio bien. Emma ya no entiende que aquellas cosas no son humanas y que, obviamente, jamás llegarían a un acuerdo porque para sus ojos bestiales ellos, los niños, toda su preciada familia sólo eran comida que no tenía ni tendría nunca voz ni voto. Pero ella es terca y tiene la idea de que son razonables aunque jamás lo serán, así que él decide dejarla en su ilusión (mentirle un poquito) porque sigue siendo su todo y así la ama, por cómo es, por cómo piensa. La ama a pesar de todo eso y está dispuesto a engañarle tan dulcemente con tal de que siga creyendo y seguir siendo la misma, al mismo tiempo que la mantiene entre sus brazos, en un lugar seguro —en una preciosa jaula invisible que es en realidad el plan que hará derrumbarse todo para lograr una libertad tan esperada—.

Así que mueve la pieza de ajedrez.

Sonríe divertido y calmado.

—Tu turno, Ray.

Su amigo observa sorprendido el tablero y las piezas esparcidas. Algo no encaja.

—Norman, ¿por qué descubres así a tu rey? Sabes que no se puede sacrificar, que es la parte más importante. De eso se trata el ajedrez.

Norman no titubea, no se intimida. Sigue sonriendo.

Ray lo siente lejano, un escalofrío le recorre, y sabe que algo no está bien.

—Pero yo prefiero proteger a la reina, sabes —explica, sereno, dulce. Enseguida el azabache capta la idea y tiembla un poco ante la mirada brillante de Norman—. Yo creo que la reina lo es todo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Vas a per-

—¿Lo crees así? —Le interrumpe divertido. Ray traga pesado—. Mueve una pieza, que es tu turno.

El chico hace caso, y luego, con un simple movimiento de parte de su contrincante, se encuentra en jaque mate.

—Pero, ¿cómo...?

—No creías realmente que iba a sacrificar a mi rey, ¿verdad? —Comenta, riendo un poco. Ray le observa en silencio, sorprendido y asustado—. Después de todo, el rey debe sobrevivir para seguir admirando a la reina.

_«Y a sus bellos colores. _

_¡Oh! Qué preciosa obra de arte»_

* * *

_fin._


End file.
